A tractor pulling a scraper is an example of a towing vehicle pulling a towed implement. Earth moving scrapers are heavy and often operate in soil conditions where getting power to the ground can be a challenge. The weight carried by the scraper tires provides the potential for developing tractive effort which assists the towing vehicle propel the scraper. If this additional tractive effort can be utilized, the drawbar pull needed from the tractor while loading the scraper and climbing steep grades will be reduced. The operational performance advantage by employing a traction axle on the scraper linked to a traction control system can be substantial. First, the system will develop additional traction for the overall system which will lead to faster pan fills and moving more material in less time. Secondly, the load on many tractor drivetrain components including the drive axles and tires will be reduced, thus extending the service life and reducing overall operating expenses. Thirdly, this reduction in the maximum drawbar load allows ballast to be removed from the tractor and lowers the parasitic losses due to the rolling resistance of the entire tractor-scraper system. This will allow for higher transport speeds and a more productive operation while improving fuel economy during the entire operating cycle (loading, transport and unloading). Lastly, the system will increase the equipment's utilization by allowing operations in conditions where a normal tractor-scraper system would become stuck.